Unexpected Visit
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Alex's life is changed forever when his father shows up at the hospital and kidnaps him. Alex/Izzie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Implied abuse.

* * *

**Prologue**

Alex Karev is ten and all he thinks about himself is that he's _DirtyBadWrong_.

Alex knows that. He tried to take care of his mom when she was going through the rough patch, but he was only eight and she got hold of his dad's razor. Alex had only gone out of the room for a second to answer the phone. When he returned, his mother had been bleeding everywhere. Alex had stayed with her until her eyes closed, and had waited until his father to come home to say anything.

Alex has just been hurt by his father in the _DirtyBadWrong _way, and he hates it so much. He just wants it to stop. Alex misses his mommy, and wants her back. He had a purpose when she was still alive. He took care of her through her rough patch.

Now, his dad is married to this lady named Kathleen. Kathleen is really nice, and Alex likes her. Dad doesn't hurt Kathleen, but Alex can tell that he wants to. He's warned Alex not to tell Kathleen about the _DirtyBadWrong _thing. Alex knows it is his fault that he's _DirtyBadWrong_.

The years pass. When Tom Karev finally cracks and hurts Kathleen, seventeen year old Alex beats him up and Tom never returns.

Alex tries to pretend that he isn't damaged. Kathleen kicks him out because Tom just had a bad night, and he's okay. Alex leaves his small town, but stays in Iowa.

He goes through medical school, because he can get in on cool surgery and help people like him. He's still damaged, but he's brutally honest. Brutally honest people don't get hurt.

Then he meets Jane Doe/Ava/Rebecca. She loves him, and wants to be there for him. When she finds out she's pregnant, Alex is angry at first. Then he starts to get excited about the baby.

When Rebecca starts going through a bad patch like his mother, Alex knows he can take care of her. He took care of his mother, and it might have ended badly, but he'll be better at it this time.

When Izzie tries to interfere, Alex calls her names, like his dad called his mom names. He thinks that'll make her go away. His mother always cried after that.

Izzie doesn't cry, and she stands her ground. Alex is surprised, but determined to get Rebecca through her bad patch.

When Izzie confronts him, Alex loses it and talks about how he's been through this before. He can help her.

When his denial finally comes crashing down, he breaks down for the first time since he found his mother bleeding to death in the bathtub.

Izzie comforts him, and the two are back together now, but Alex knows that he's unfixable.

Alex Karev is twenty-nine and all he thinks about himself is that he's _DirtyBadWrong_.

TBC

* * *

The idea for this story came to me when I was reading a Supernatural fic where John wasn't such a great parent to Sam. Sam feels guilty, thinks it's his fault, and that's he dirty and bad. The DirtyBadWrong and Alex thing came to me. Then I had to think of a plot, which will come into play next chapter. Please review, so I know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Izzie Stevens knew it was bad when Tom Karev showed up at Seattle Grace Hospital. She knew it was bad because her boyfriend had confessed everything to her about his past after the night of crying about his mother and Rebecca.

"Mr. Karev, I have no idea where your son is," Izzie lied, hoping to distract him. She and Alex had been back together for three months, and they were happy now. Izzie could tell that Alex still wasn't exactly right. She knew that had to deal with his childhood.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded. He had no idea who this blonde bimbo was, but he needed to see Alexander. It was important.

"I'm Isobel Stevens," Izzie replied. She desperately hoped Bailey was distracting Alex or keeping him busy. Bailey had found out about Alex's past after an abuse victim came in, and Alex had broken down unexpectedly in the hallway. It had been right after the Rebecca fiasco, and he had been extremely vulnerable then.

Upon seeing Tom, Izzie had called Bailey and told her to stall Alex from entering the pit.

"Should that name mean anything to me?" Tom asked. He didn't care about this Barbie girl, but he had to keep her busy until his son arrived.

"Is something wrong with you?" Izzie asked him, as a wave of nausea hit her. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she hoped she didn't have the flu. Hopefully, this was just a result of not eating breakfast this morning.

"I just want to see Alexander," Tom demanded, gritting his teeth. He didn't know what her problem was. Alexander wasn't one to share his past, and he'd want to keep his father a secret. He had always seemed terrified of Tom, until that moment he got beat up. He just figured that Alex had had a moment of weakness, and he would be okay with Tom returning.

"Alex is busy right now," Izzie lied, hoping it was true. She wasn't sure how Alex would react if he saw Tom. She had just gotten him back to normal from the Rebecca fiasco. He wasn't as mean and blunt, but he was back to normal.

"Is there a problem here?" Derek asked, coming up to Izzie and Tom. _He _had learned about Alex's past after a fall on the sidewalk gave him a concussion and made him think Derek was his father. He had said some things that led to Derek crying, and vowing to protect the man he had deemed his son "who's ten years younger than me."

"Who are you?" Tom demanded. He had no idea why these idiots that called themselves doctors wouldn't let him speak to his son. He loved Alex. That's why he always had to teach his son what love was when Alex was younger. He had loved Alex's mother too, and she had gone and killed herself. He had only married Kathleen so someone would watch Alex when he wasn't around.

"I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd," Derek told him, introducing himself. He already loathed Tom Karev, and hoped he died a painful death someday.

"Can you tell me where my son is, Dr. Derek Shepherd?" Tom snapped. He was tired of the run around. He _needed _to know where Alex was.

"Who is your son?" Derek asked, even though he already knew. He wasn't going to give Tom Karev the satisfaction of seeing Alex. Alex needed to be protected. Alex's well-being was Derek, Bailey, and Izzie's number one priority.

"You know," Tom snapped. He hoped this Dr. Derek Shepherd guy would just leave him alone, and take Blondie with him.

"I don't know," Derek insisted. He really, really hoped Bailey was keeping Alex away.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm Tom Karev. My son is Alexander Karev." He couldn't believe how stupid these so-called doctors were.

"I'm sorry, but Alex is in surgery for fifteen hours," Derek lied, hoping that would convince Tom to go away. He hoped he didn't go to Meredith's house. If Tom had already learned where Alex worked, then he could find out where Alex lived. And along with Alex, Meredith and Izzie could get hurt.

"Why won't you let me see him?" Tom asked. He knew that Alex wasn't good at anything. Tom knew what Alex was good at, and being a doctor wasn't high on the list.

"We're going to let you see him, but he can't come right now," Izzie lied, smiling. She loathed this man with a passion, and wished that he had died years ago instead of Alex's mother.

Tom sighed in disgust. "I'll be back later," he warned. He didn't know where Alex lived, but the private investigator he hired could probably find him.

"I'm sure you will," Derek told him as Tom turned around and walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Izzie asked Derek. She was worried about Alex, and hoped that he never caught wind of the fact that Tom Karev was now in Seattle.

"We tell Alex the truth and warn him to stay away from Tom," Derek said. He didn't want to hurt Alex, but this was the only thing he could think of to get him away from Tom Karev.

"Do you think he's going to be okay with this?" Izzie asked, knowing that Alex would hit rock bottom once he learned that his father was in town.

Derek shook his head. "We have to tell the truth anyway. At least we got Tom to leave for now. I want you, Meredith, and Alex out of that house for a few days. He's going to come looking for you, and I bet that he already knows or will find out where Alex lives," he warned.

Izzie nodded. "We'll go stay with Cristina or Callie and Hahn," she promised.

"Meredith will stay with me," Derek said. He knew that Meredith would agree with that, since she already stayed overnight most days anyway. Meredith was planning on giving her house to Alex and Izzie once the house she and Derek were building was completed.

"Thank you for helping me try to protect him," Izzie sincerely told Derek. She now had the difficult task of telling Alex about his father.

Derek shrugged. "He's like a son to me. Of course I'm going to protect him. Mark will try to help me protect him too."

Izzie smiled as Derek left. She took a deep breath and headed upstairs to where she knew Bailey and Alex were.

She knew telling Alex about his father wasn't going to go well. She just had a feeling.

Izzie was right.

TBC

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I graduated from high school on Thursday, wasn't home on Friday, and had my party on Saturday.

I'm kinda disturbed on how well I'm getting into Tom's head about abusing Alex. I think I've read too many abuse fics or something.

After this story is completed, my next Grey's Anatomy fic won't be Alex centered. I hope you read it anyway. It's going to be Derek centered.

I'm going to do a Can't Buy Me Love/Grey's Anatomy crossover. Ronald Miller has been running from his past for years, and even changed his name to Derek Shepherd. His past finally catches up with him at Seattle Grace when he accidentally runs into Cindy Mancini.

I'm still trying to work out the details, like why Ronald changed his name, why he was running from his past, how Mark fits in, and his family members. I've been wanting to do a Can't Buy Me Love/Grey's Anatomy crossover for a long time.

So do you like the crossover idea? Tell me what you think about it.

The next update of this fic should be on Tuesday. I'm scheduling classes for Penn State (one of the branch campuses) tomorrow. I really don't want to go, but I have to. We're going to be there from 8:00AM-5:00PM.

Things are about to get angstier for Alex.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

When Izzie walked up to him, Alex knew something bad was about to happen. He could see it in her face, especially since Derek Shepherd was with her.

"What's up?" Alex asked her, even though he didn't want the answer.

Izzie took a deep breath. "Your father showed up here," she confessed, waiting for Alex to start yelling. All Alex felt was his entire world falling apart.

"Are you sure?" Alex choked out, desperately wishing his girlfriend was wrong. Izzie reluctantly nodded, and shook off the nausea that had just hit her.

"We'll do anything to keep you out of his reach, but you're going to temporarily leave Meredith's house," Derek explained, watching as Alex fell apart.

"I don't want to see him," Alex cried. He hadn't seen his father in years, not since what had happened with Kathleen.

"You won't have to see him," Izzie assured her boyfriend, hoping it was true. She didn't want to see how a Tom/Alex confrontation turned out.

"You don't know that," Alex told her. He knew that Tom would eventually find him. That's how Tom was. He had made Alex _DirtyBadWrong_. Alex knew it was partially his fault that he was _DirtyBadWrong _though.

"We can go to the police," Bailey said, cutting into the conversation. She knew that Alex was already in a bad head space about himself, and had probably been for years. Tom's visit was only exacerbating the situation.

"He'll just hurt me again," Alex said absentmindedly. He didn't even realize he had said it, but Bailey, Derek, and Izzie shot him a startled look.

"Maybe you should go home," a worried Izzie commented. She wanted to go home and pack everything up, and just go to a hotel or something.

"I need to work," Alex begged. He was pleading, and Izzie couldn't resist him. She loved Alex so much.

Alex was briefly distracted from the thoughts of his father when George and Lexie came down the hall, making out. Bailey stared at them and went to go reprimand them.

She was screaming the whole way down the hallway, and Alex smiled for what would be the last time in weeks.

"That was weird," Derek commented. He didn't even know O'Malley and Meredith's sister even liked each other.

"They've been together for a few weeks," Izzie informed him, shocked that he didn't know from Meredith. Meredith and Lexie were now getting along better, and were even bonding with Molly.

"I'm going to go work," Alex announced, not even paying attention to the conversation occurring right in front of him. Izzie shot him a worried look as Alex bolted the other way down the hallway.

"See you later," Izzie told Derek, turning around to follow Alex. She trailed him into a patient's room. Alex worked for a few minutes, talking to his patient.

After he left the room, Izzie followed him down to the cafeteria. She knew that her boyfriend was just putting on a brave face. He didn't even like to talk about his father that much, but Izzie had pushed the issue. She was considering making Alex go to therapy, like Meredith. She hoped that Dr. Wyatt (or another doctor) could help him. She knew it would take forever to sort out Alex's issues, but Izzie knew that he could eventually be helped.

"Why are you eating?" an amazed Izzie asked Alex. She didn't understand why he was going about his business like everything was normal.

"I'm hungry," Alex lied, but he really wasn't. He tended to eat a lot when he was stressed out, and Tom Karev being in Seattle was definitely stressing him out.

"Are you stress-eating?" Izzie asked. She could see this for what it was now. She didn't know Alex was a stress-eater.

"No," Alex lied. Izzie just gave him a look, but Alex wouldn't budge.

Izzie sat with Alex as he ate, but the food he was eating was making her nauseated. She really hoped she didn't have the flu, and if she did, it'd go away soon. She couldn't be treating patients if she had the flu.

After Alex finished eating, he went back to his patients. Izzie couldn't follow him as she had her own patients, so she sicced one of her interns on him.

"You sent an intern after him?" a grinning Bailey asked after getting out of the elevator. Izzie nodded.

"I hope that man doesn't show up again," Meredith informed Izzie before she and Derek left Seattle Grace Hospital.

"We're hoping he won't," Izzie said. She seriously doubted Tom Karev would give up. He didn't seem like the type to give up.

At 10:00PM, both Izzie and Alex got off from work. Izzie went to go gather some stuff up to leave, but Alex refused.

"I'm not leaving," he insisted. He wasn't about to leave his house because of Tom Karev. He wasn't about to let his father scare him like he had before.

"Why not?" a confused Izzie asked. She didn't understand why Alex was being so stubborn about this.

"I'm not giving Tom Karev the satisfaction," Alex told her. He hoped that his girlfriend understood.

"Alex, I understand that you don't want to be scared, but it's okay to be," Izzie assured him. She was now more worried about Alex now.

"I'm not scared," Alex insisted. Really. He wasn't going to let Tom ruin his life anymore than he already had. He was already ruined, but he didn't want Izzie ruined.

"Yes, you are," Izzie cried. She was scared, so how could Alex not be?

"Iz, you're worried. I understand that. You should go. I'll stay here," Alex told her. He wanted to protect Izzie from Tom. She was a priority. She didn't deserve to be hurt like Kathleen. He also didn't want Izzie going through a bad patch like Rebecca and his mother. Eleanor Karev had been going through her bad patch because of Tom.

Izzie startled briefly at Alex using the same words he had used several months before when he tried to convince her that Rebecca was just going through a bad patch and he could take care of her.

"I'll be fine," Alex assured her, even though he wasn't sure about that. He really needed Izzie out of the house so he could think straight. He hadn't been able to think straight since Izzie had told him about Tom being in town.

"I'm not leaving you because I love you," Izzie declared, hoping that would shock Alex in returning to normal.

Alex did look shocked, but he wasn't fazed. "I love you too," he confessed, and was surprised that he had finally said. He hadn't said those three words to anyone but his mother. The last time he had said it was twenty minutes before his mother's death.

Izzie smiled, but was inwardly concerned. Normally, Alex would be freaking out over that kind of confession. He was acting weird now, weirder than he had been during the whole Rebecca fiasco and the aftermath.

"I'm staying," Izzie insisted, standing her ground. She wasn't about to be deterred from leaving Alex alone.

Alex sighed. "You can stay, but we're locking every door and window in this place," he said. He was deadly serious.

"We'll make sure every window and door is locked," Izzie vowed. She wanted to protect Alex, and she hoped she did a good job.

The two went around, locking every door and window. Upon Alex's insistence, the two double-checked. They didn't get to bed until midnight.

Nothing happened while they slept, but Alex and Izzie had no idea how much the next few weeks would be.

When the two woke up the next morning, they got a shower together. Alex drove them to Seattle Grace, but Izzie noticed that he was distracted. She knew that Alex was thinking of his father. She hoped Tom Karev would die in an accident, and leave his son alone. Alex didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

Alex went on his rounds, while Izzie sent another one of her interns to follow him. The nausea hit her again, but Izzie ignored it. She was going to fight off this flu, and get better.

When Tom Karev stepped through the emergency room doors again, Izzie was furious. She called security.

"I told you I'd be back," Tom smugly informed the Barbie. Tom Karev won. He _always _won. That's who he was: A winner.

"I called security on you," Izzie happily informed him. She wanted to call the police, but Alex probably would lie, not wanting to reveal the truth. He was still scared of his father, no matter what he claimed.

"Security won't keep me away. Besides, I already know where you live," Tom happily informed her. He would see his son, and Alex would be loved again. This blonde bimbo didn't love Alex, and Tom would make him see that.

Izzie felt fear, but struggled not to show it. "I'm going to call the police," she informed Tom, debating on whether or not to call them or go somewhere else for a few days.

"You do that," Tom said, just as security showed up and escorted him out of the hospital. Izzie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she had to do something, but Izzie didn't want to worry Alex.

When Alex showed up, Izzie ended up confessing the truth. The angry Alex felt more sadness than anything, however.

"We'll go somewhere he can't find us," Alex told her, vowing to protect Izzie from Tom. Alex knew that Tom could be vengeful. Tom had purposely killed Alex's goldfish once when Alex paid more attention to the fish than him one day.

"Hotels are out," Izzie said. She was already formulating a plan on where to go:

"Then where are we going to go?" Alex asked. Hotels had been his first place to go, so their friends wouldn't be involved.

"We'll figure it out," Izzie assured Alex.

The couple had no idea that Tom Karev would do anything in his power to see Alex, or that Alex would slip into a deep depression.

TBC

* * *

I decided to update tonight since I had nothing to do. I think I just made Tom a sociopath. I don't think this is going to end well for Alex.

The next update will be Tuesday. Look for it. Please review so I know what I should improve on or what you think about this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Alex was desperately wishing his father didn't show up. Izzie was feeling nauseated still and hoped it was just the stress of Tom Karev showing up.

"Are you okay?" Adele Webber asked Izzie. Izzie and Alex were staying at the Chief's house because they figured it was safer. The Webbers had high tech security, and a break-in a few weeks earlier had been prevented.

"The stress is getting to me," Izzie informed her. Adele smiled at her, but she was secretly worried about the doctor. She was pale, and looked really sick.

"You'll be safe here," Richard promised. He hoped it was true. He didn't know how bad a man Tom Karev was, but he heard security had escorted the man from his hospital.

"We promise that you'll be fine," Adele assured them, knowing that these two doctors desperately needed it. Alex looked like he was ready to fall apart, and Izzie just seemed like she was about to be a very sick person.

"You look sick," Richard observed to Izzie. He was worried about her too.

"It's just the stress," Izzie told her boss. She believed it, and hoped he did too.

"You two are going to be off tomorrow," Richard informed them. Izzie looked like she was ready to keel over, and Alex was scaring him.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. He didn't want Tom to freak out when he didn't show up at the hospital.

Richard nodded, and the four sat around the living room, watching movies all night. There was some awkwardness, but everyone ignored it.

Nothing happened that night, and Izzie was the first to bed at 11:30PM. Alex followed at midnight, and Adele and Richard went up around 1:30AM.

"I love you," Alex whispered to his sick girlfriend as they tried to fall asleep. They were failing in that aspect because their minds wouldn't stop racing and shut down.

"I love you too," Izzie told him, just as the nausea hit her full force for the first time and she bolted to the bathroom. Alex followed her, and held her hair back as Izzie threw up.

She threw up for about fifteen minutes, and Alex gave her several glasses of water to keep her dehydrated.

"You're going to the doctor," Alex told his girlfriend. He was really worried about her.

"It's just the stress," Izzie insisted. She really hoped it was a combination of the flu and stress.

Izzie went back to bed, still feeling sick.

Izzie and Alex had no idea that Tom would try to go after them the next day.

TBC

* * *

I forgot that I'm not going to be home tomorrow, so I updated earlier. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. I scheduled my classes for college today, and it was pretty fun.

I'm going to Wal-Mart and buying the Sims 2: Seasons expansion pack(for a graduation present) and the Journey Greatest Hits CD. We already have the CD, but it's old and skipping. Plus, it's only 5. I think I'm going to look for Bryan Adams Greatest Hits too. I love so many of his songs. My parents say we have the CD, but I've never seen it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Alex Karev felt like his life was falling apart completely. He had Izzie, but sooner or later, she would leave him. That's what happened in his life. He fell in love, but people left him. Izzie had left him before for Denny, and that still hurt. No one loved him for very long, because Alexander Karev was unlovable. He always had been. His dad had claimed to love him, but Alex knew that wasn't true. People who loved someone didn't do bad things to them.

Izzie wasn't sure what Alex was thinking about, but she knew that it was something bad. Alex looked like he was ready to cry, and Alex had cried a lot lately. But now he was refusing to cry, and Izzie wasn't sure why.

At 4:30PM, the doorbell rang. Adele answered it, and would later regret that decision. She opened the door to reveal Tom Karev. Adele didn't recognize him, and was worried.

"Who are you?" Adele asked suspiciously. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm Tom Karev. I'm here to see my son," Tom told her. He hoped this lady didn't know about Alex's past and would let him in to see his son.

"I'm sorry, but Alex isn't here right now," Adele lied. She had this innate need to protect the young doctor currently staying in her house.

Tom plastered on a fake smile. He couldn't wait to see Alex. "Tell him that I want to see him when he does come back," he said. Adele gave him another fake smile.

"Of course I will," Adele lied. She shut the door on Tom and locked the door. Tom had scared her deeply.

She went up to Alex and Izzie's room. Izzie was in the bathroom, throwing up. Alex was holding her hair back.

Adele waited until Izzie was done. "Your father showed up," she told Alex, not wanting to withhold the truth.

Alex sighed. "We should go. Tom Karev is going to stop at nothing to see me." He couldn't believe his life. Nothing went right for him.

"I don't feel so great," Izzie confessed. She really didn't feel like moving right now.

Alex looked worried. "Baby, I think we should go to Seattle Grace to get you checked out," he told his girlfriend.

"It's just the stress," Izzie cried, still stuck in denial. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She was fine as a doctor, but as a patient she freaked out.

"It's not the stress, Iz. I'm really worried about you," Alex told her. He and Adele helped Izzie off the floor. Izzie didn't feel so great, so Adele helped her into clothes.

The two helped Izzie out to the car, and drove her to the hospital. Izzie was busy throwing up into a plastic bag, and Alex was worried about dehydration.

"Baby, we're going to be there soon," Alex assured Izzie. He hoped she made it to the hospital. She was really sick.

Izzie tried to nod, but felt too nauseated. As a song played on the radio and thunder and lightning crackled, everyone in the car was distracted.

If they had been paying attention at all, they would have seen Tom Karev following them in his car.

Adele parked Alex's car, as he helped Izzie into the emergency room. Izzie felt dizzy and nauseated. She had finally stopped throwing up. She hadn't thrown up all that much this morning, but she felt really crappy.

"What's wrong with her?" Cristina asked. She didn't know what was going on, but Alex and Izzie had been acting weird for days.

"She's been throwing up for days and I think she's dehydrated," Alex explained, helping Izzie onto a bed.

"I don't feel good," Izzie whined, wishing that she didn't sound like a little kid. She just wanted to go home.

"Baby, you're getting help," Alex told her, hoping that they would figure out what was wrong with her immediately.

Alex was so distracted taking care of Izzie that he never noticed Tom in the waiting room. He would later wish that he had.

TBC

* * *

I'm building up to when Tom finally makes his move. Don't worry, it'll be soon. The next update will be either tonight or tomorrow morning.

The next chapter will be so much longer. I hate writing short chapters, but I needed to end this chapter where I did.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Abuse is prevalent in this chapter and every chapter afterwards.

* * *

Alex sat with Izzie as she was hooked up to the IV to treat her dehydration. He still didn't notice Tom, but he would later that he had.

Cristina came up to the two a few hours after they got to Seattle Grace, with some pills.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex demanded. He was really worried about Izzie.

"You're knocked up," Cristina helpfully informed Izzie. The couple stared at their friend in shock.

"How far along?" a surprised Alex asked. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He had prepared for it with Rebecca, but she hadn't really been pregnant.

"Six weeks," Izzie whispered, knowing the exact day of conception. She couldn't believe she was pregnant.

"How do you know?" Alex asked her. He couldn't really believe she already knew the exact week of conception.

"We got drunk and were a little too enthusiastic," Izzie pointed out, smiling and wishing the pregnancy news had come after the Tom problem had been taken care of her.

Alex smiled as he finally remembered. He had forgotten about the drunken night in the midst of the Tom situation. "I love you," he told Izzie. Alex really couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

"Love you too," Izzie whispered. She loved Alex so much, and they were going to be parents together.

"Are she and the baby okay?" a worried Alex asked Cristina. He knew that Izzie began dehydrated couldn't be good.

"We're going to do an ultrasound, but as long as she gets plenty of fluids, she and the baby should be fine," Cristina explained. She couldn't Evil Spawn had gotten Izzie knocked up.

"I can't believe I didn't know that I'm pregnant," Izzie muttered, feeling stupid. She had known at the age of sixteen when she was pregnant, but she's a doctor. She should have known about her pregnancy. Izzie hadn't felt nauseated before, however.

Cristina turned on the ultrasound machine and after a few minutes, proved that Izzie was pregnant. Both Alex and Cristina stared in shock at the screen, which worried Izzie.

"Everything's fine," Alex assured his girlfriend, wanting her to calm down. He could see that she was tense.

"You're having twins," Cristina informed Izzie. Izzie also stared in shock. She couldn't believe she had missed seeing two fetuses. A few seconds later, two heartbeats were clearly heard.

Izzie struggled not to cry in happiness. She couldn't believe she was about to have two babies. Alex couldn't believe it either. He was happy, though. He wouldn't be happy for long, however.

"I love you," Alex told Izzie again. He couldn't stop thinking about a nursery. Izzie smiled at him.

"We'll probably keep her overnight for observation," a bored Cristina explained. She had hoped that Izzie had really been sick, not pregnant with twins and dehydrated. Alex nodded.

Alex stayed with Izzie for awhile, talking to her about mundane things and her pregnancy. Alex vowed to himself that he would be a better father to the twins than his own father had been to him.

At 8:00PM, Alex finally went home after a long day at the hospital. Alex kissed her Izzie, and then put his hand on her still flat stomach. Izzie grinned at him as he left. Alex knew that Izzie was 100 pregnant, unlike Rebecca.

He should have paid attention as he left the hospital. No one was around, and so no was around when Tom slammed Alex's head in the wall and knocked him unconscious.

Alex woke up in a dirty apartment with a really bad headache. He immediately recognized his symptoms as a concussion. He groaned when his eyes opened.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake," Tom snarled when his son opened his eyes. How could Alex be so inconsiderate as to sleep through Tom bringing him home?

"Why are you doing this?" Alex muttered as his headache intensified a little bit. This headache really hurt.

"I love you," Tom told him simply. Did Alex not know that? He would learn it again. Alex would know what it was like to be loved again. The blonde doctor didn't know what love was, and he was going to teach Alex all about love.

Alex's eyes widened. Tom had only said before something bad happened, and it always happened to Alex.

"Please don't," Alex begged, knowing where this was going. Izzie would never want him again after this. She wouldn't even let him near the twins because of this.

"I love you, Alex. I need to teach you that," Tom insisted. Alex would stop fighting once he remembered hwo good it was.

"Please," Alex begged again, feeling like he was about to cry. He couldn't give Tom the satisfaction of crying, however.

"First, you need to eat. You were too busy with that blonde doctor, and she took you away from me. She'll pay for that, but at a later time," Tom explained. He couldn't wait to see the look on the blonde doctor's face when he showed her how much he loved Alex.

Alex's eyes widened at that. It would not be good. He had to get Tom to stop thinking about Izzie. Izzie didn't deserve to get hurt in all of this.

Alex didn't have to time to think about a plan before unconsciousness took him again. When he woke up, Tom was glaring at him.

"What?" the confused Alex asked. He didn't understand why Tom was so mad. He hadn't tried to escape or anything.

"You need to eat," Tom screamed, making Alex wince. The headache had gotten worse since Alex woke up.

"I'm not hungry," Alex protested, knowing it was futile. You didn't say no to Tom Karev when he insisted you do something.

"You will eat or face the consequences," Tom threatened. He was worried about Alex. He was acting really weird.

Alex reluctantly began eating the grilled cheese sandwich Tom had made him. It was surprisingly good, but Alex knew that with his concussion it wouldn't stay down. He hoped he threw up on Tom.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked when he was done eating, welcoming the nausea he felt. He really wanted to throw up on Tom.

"I love you," Tom repeated. He saw that Alex looked nauseated, and he was going to take care of that. Alex needed to eat because he didn't look so good. Tom blamed that on the blonde doctor. She had forced Alex to starve himself to stay with her. She would be punished severely for that.

"I hate you," Alex spat, wishing he hadn't as the nausea and headache really intensified. He really wanted to throw up, but it just wasn't happening.

"Don't you ever say that again," Tom warned. How dare his son talk to him like that? He had just given Alex a home. He was living with two girls who had brainwashed him. That was not acceptable.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, even though he really wasn't. You had to follow Tom's wishes or the punishment _would _be severe.

A few minutes later, Tom returned with an apple so Alex could eat. Alex really needed to eat because Tom was worried about him.

Alex really wasn't hungry, but he wasn't about to say no to his father. He also knew that he would lose the "dinner" that Tom had prepared him, and he was going to enjoy making Tom feel disgusting. He had always made Alex feel disgusting, and Alex knew he still was. Tom had made him that way.

Alex ate the apple, and felt the nausea building the entire time. He was suddenly glad that he had a concussion, even if felt like he had the worst headache ever.

Sure enough, Alex was halfway done with the apple when he threw up. And like he wanted, Alex threw up on Tom.

Tom grew angry. He dragged Alex to the bathroom with him, and made him stay in there as Tom got a shower. After that, he shoved Alex under the freezing cold water on purpose. This was Alex's punishment. Alex, now freezing and still concussed, worried about getting hypothermia.

After Tom felt satisfied that Alex had punished, he pulled his freezing son to the bedroom. Alex tried to protest, but he felt too cold.

No one, not even Alex or Tom, would know how long his captivity would last. Tom was going to break Alex, but that's wasn't known yet either.

TBC

* * *

The next update will be this weekend or Monday. I planned Izzie's pregnancy from the very beginning. The only thing unplanned thing was that she was pregnant with twins. But you experience more nausea with twins(I looked it up on two pregnancy sites), so I decided to go with it. She had been experiencing a lot of nausea.

After this fic is over, I'm taking a break from Alex. My next fic will be Derek centered. It's a Can't Buy Me Love/Grey's Anatomy Crossover. Ronald Miller has been running from his past for years, and even changed his name. I'm still trying to work out the details, but what do you guys think about that?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Abuse in this chapter.

* * *

Izzie was worried about Alex. It had been a day, and he wasn't at the hospital. She had immediately panicked, thinking that maybe Tom had showed up. That was a definite possibility, but Izzie's new OB/GYN had warned her to keep her stress levels down because of the twins.

"I know Tom's done something with Alex," Izzie told Derek. She had a really bad feeling.

"We'll call the police," Derek assured her. He also had a really bad feeling, and he wasn't about to take chances with Alex's life.

"They might think we're overreacting," Izzie cried, wishing that she could do something. If she wasn't pregnant and dehydrated, maybe she could have helped.

"They might not," Derek told her, going to leave the hospital. He was going to call the police. Alex had been gone for a long time, and it was really worrying Derek.

"Alex, I know your friends aren't looking for you," Tom sadly informed his son. His son may have thought he had friends, but Tom knew the truth. His son was a loner, and always had been.

"You don't know that," a nauseated Alex said. He really wanted to get out of here, and go home to Izzie. Alex was going to be a father. He should be happy, not sick and kidnapped by his sick father.

"You're so deluded," Tom told his son, making Alex laugh painfully. Alex knew he wasn't the deluded one, but Tom was.

"I'm not deluded," Alex said, hoping that he hadn't just provoked his father. He really didn't want to be stuck underneath the cold shower again or be dirty again. His father had just made him dirty again, and Alex knew that Izzie wouldn't want him after that. Why would she? He was damaged goods. Nobody would want someone who had just been raped by their own father. He shuddered at that word.

Tom sighed sadly. "Alex, I'm sorry, but you have to be punished again. I know you're thinking about that blonde doctor. That's just not acceptable," he said. He couldn't believe Alex was still thinking about that bimbo.

"No," Alex cried hysterically. He didn't know how long Tom had held him captive, but he wanted to be rescued. Where was the police? Why hadn't anybody found him yet?

"You're just going to pay more for your defiance," Tom warned, grabbing his now crying son and pushing him into the bathtub. He turned the cold water on again, and let it rain down on his son.

"Let me out," Alex sobbed, flashing back to his childhood. Tom had abused his mother and Alex when he was younger, but it had just gotten for Alex after his mother's death. Tom had blamed him, but Alex had already blamed himself anyway.

"I'm sorry, but no," Tom said. He left the bathroom and his crying son and went out into the living room. Alex needed to learn that he shouldn't defy his father. Tom had thought he had taught Alex that when he was a child, but he had been screwed up by his so called friends.

"I want to go home," Alex whimpered in the bathtub. He was too cold to get out, and his head hurt so much. He definitely had a concussion. Alex wanted Izzie to come get him.

Tom returned fifteen minutes later, and handed his son a towel. "You will clean yourself up. You have to take care of yourself before I do it again," he informed Alex. Alex was going to be taken care of by Tom, but he wanted his son to have some independence. How else could he learn?

"I'm cold," Alex cried, wishing that Tom would just let him go. Alex was still _DirtyBadWrong, _but he could do better. He had to do better.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. You need to learn not to defy me," Tom said. He knew that Alex would be under control by the end of the night. Alex always resisted, but he gave in. He knew it was futile to resist his father.

"You're sick," Alex spat, finally starting to warm up. He really hoped that he didn't get hypothermia.

"I am not sick," Tom angrily said. He couldn't believe Alex was accusing him of being sick. Alex was the sick one, and Tom was going to make him better.

"Whatever," Alex muttered. He realized he was provoking his father, but he didn't care. He felt sick and wanted to go home to be with Izzie. Thinking of Izzie and his unborn children gave him some hope.

Tom glared at his son, and dragged him into the living room. Alex protested the entire time, but Tom didn't care.

"You will listen to me or you will face the consequences," Tom warned, knowing that his words will affect Alex. He was right. Alex flinched. Tom smiled. Alex was already breaking, and that was good.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better if you just let me go," Alex begged. He knew he shouldn't be begging, but he didn't care.

"Alex, you will stop defying me," Tom cried. He slapped Alex across his face, and he cried out in pain.

"Dr. Stevens, he's not even been "missing" for twenty-four hours," a police officer told an angry Izzie. The officer thought that maybe Alex had gone out to drink and just hadn't come back.

Izzie glared. "Alex doesn't do that. He told me he was going straight home and he'd see me today. Why would he just leave?" She couldn't believe the nerve of the police.

"Miss, you said you're pregnant. Maybe he couldn't handle the news," the officer suggested. Pregnant women were irrational, and this woman was acting just like every other pregnant woman.

"He was happy. I suggest you try and find him or I'll sue you," Izzie coldly informed the officers. Alex had been taken by Tom. She knew it.

The officer sighed. "Call us when he's been gone by forty-eight hours. Then we'll start an investigation." He walked away, knowing that this doctor's boyfriend would be back by tonight.

"He was clearly incompetent," an angry Bailey said to Izzie. Izzie looked liked she was about to throw up again, so Bailey took her into the bathroom.

"We'll call the police again after the time hits twenty-four hours," Derek informed Bailey when she and Izzie came out of the bathroom.

"What if the same thing happens?" Izzie asked. She had a feeling that Alex was being hurt, and that bad feeling just wouldn't go away.

"Then we'll hire a private investigator or wait another twenty-four hours," Derek said. He had an important surgery, so he reluctantly left Izzie's room.

"You're still staying with us," Richard informed Izzie when she was discharged. There was no way he was letting her stay home alone, especially with her pregnancy and Alex's absence.

"I couldn't impose," Izzie said. She needed to be at the house in case Alex came home. It was a slim shot, but Izzie had hope.

"You won't impose on us," Adele assured her. The pregnant woman needed to be with them until Alex was found or the stress would cause her to miscarry. Adele figured she could de-stress the doctor.

"Fine," Izzie sighed. She knew when she had lost, and this was one of those times. Alex was going to be fine. She just had to think positive. Izzie followed Adele out of the hospital. Richard was thinking about hiring a bodyguard to protect Izzie and Adele. If Alex's father _had _taken him, at least the girls would be safe.

"I'll protect Izzie and your unborn twins until we find you," Derek vowed to the sky and Alex, even though he knew Alex couldn't hear him.

Izzie was still holding onto hope that Alex would be okay, and that would be a good thing in the coming weeks. Hope was important, and Alex would need it.

Alex had lost all hope. Tom had punished him again, and it was in that moment that he gave up hope of ever being found. Tom was going to kill him.

Alex just didn't know how much more abuse he would endure at the hands of Tom Karev, and he would be forever changed.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Look for it.

I'm currently writing a Derek fic(Not the one I was talking about before, but a different one) so look out for it. Mark and Derek are involved in a fatal car accident, and Derek struggles to deal with the aftermath. It took me three days just to get the first chapter done, and I wasn't even sure if it was going to be a one-shot or a chaptered fic. After I realized it was going to be really long, I went with chaptered fic. Check that out when I upload it, which should be today.

Things will get progessively worse for Alex next chapter, so expect more angst.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

* * *

It had been three days since Alex had disappeared, and no one had found him yet. The police had finally accepted that he was missing and were looking for Tom Karev.

"Stop getting so stressed out. They'll find him," Cristina told Izzie. Cristina wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Alex. He had seemed somewhat excited about the twins.

"He could be dead," Izzie screeched. Meredith and Cristina winced. Izzie could get really loud when it came to Alex.

"He's not dead," Meredith told her, even though she wasn't sure. It would be cruel for two of Izzie's boyfriends to die.

"How do you know?" Izzie shot back. The father of her children could be dead and the babies would never know their father.

Cristina sighed. "Izzie, just try to stay optimistic," she snapped. Izzie was driving her up the wall. Everyone was worried about Alex, but they were dealing with it rationally.

"You don't know what I'm going through," Izzie cried. She stomped to the cafeteria because she was starving.

"She's irrational right now," Meredith pointed out to Cristina. Her pregnancy and Alex's disappearance were really messing Izzie up.

"Then she shouldn't be working," Cristina said. She liked Izzie, but she was driving everyone crazy. Alex had only been missing for three days, but Izzie already thought he was dead.

"It keeps her mind off of everything," Meredith replied. Izzie was driving her crazy too, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"That's an excuse," Cristina pointed out. Izzie was the love of Alex's life, but that still didn't make it right for her to lash out at everyone.

"Cristina, she'll calm down just as soon as Alex is found. She's freaked out right now," Meredith told her. She wasn't sure when Alex would be found, but Meredith hoped it would be soon.

After Izzie finished eating, she found a closet to sit in. She began to cry out of frustration and sadness. She knew that she wasn't acting nice, but lashing out had been a way to hide her fear. What if she lost Alex? Losing Denny had been hard enough, but Alex was her soul mate. How was she going to raise the twins on her own? She could give them up for adoption like her daughter, but that wasn't something she wanted to do. If Alex was dead, the twins would be the only things left of him.

Izzie was still crying when Callie opened the door for some odd reason and found her. Callie may not have liked Izzie, but this was not the time to show her dislike. "What's wrong?" Callie asked her.

"Nothing. Go away," Izzie sobbed. She just wanted to be left alone. No one would bother her and everything would be fine.

"Izzie, you need to calm down. Alex wouldn't want you to be this hysterical," Callie comforted. She was unsure if Alex was alive or dead, but that didn't matter right now. Izzie needed some help.

"You don't know what he wants," Izzie snapped, hoping that Callie would go away. She didn't want comforted right now.

Callie sighed angrily. "Izzie, calm down. You won't even be alone if Alex is dead. Stop lashing out and start dealing," she snapped. Like Cristina, she had no patience for this.

"Get out," Izzie cried. She couldn't handle sympathy, especially for someone who hated her. Callie had no business telling her what to do.

Callie rolled her eyes and left. If Izzie didn't need her help, she wasn't going to. Izzie could be hysterical for all she cared.

Izzie continued to cry for Alex, never knowing what he was going with Tom Karev.

TBC

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had writer's block. I decided to do a non-Alex chapter to show what Izzie is going through. I don't know when the next update will be, but it's not going to take as long.

Next chapter will be an all Alex chapter. I hadn't planned on this being an all Izzie chapter, but I changed my mind.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Abuse.

* * *

Alex had been with Tom for nine days. He had given up hope of ever being found. He wobdered if anyone was even looking for him. Izzie had probably moved on because he was worthless. Some other man would raise the twins and they would never know what a coward their father was.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" Tom asked. Alex was still bothering him, but he had to understand that Tom loved him. He only wanted what was best for his son.

"Leave me alone," Alex pleaded. He deserved everything Tom did to him, but he was still hurting. He couldn't take anything else tonight.

"You should listen to me, Alexander," Tom hissed. He kicked his son in the stomach and Alex cried out in pain. He was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized. He had apologized for so much over the past nine days that it just came out. He missed everyone, but knew they didn't miss him. Tom had told him that no one loved him. His father did though. This was just his way of showing how much he loved Alex.

"You're forgiven," Tom told him. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Alex would pay tomorrow for something else. Tom knew that.

"Momma, I need you," Alex begged. He had taken care of his mother through the bad patch, but he really needed her now. He was hurting and scared even though he deserved what happened to him.

Alex received no answer, but he hadn't been expecting one. Momma had died because of one of his careless mistakes. He always knew it, but Tom had pounded into his head. If his dad said that, it must be true.

"Shut up," Tom screamed. His son was driving him up the wall. Despite how much he loved his son, Tom was starting to get bored. He was thinking of giving his son back to those stupid idiots at the hospital. Alex was much too broken to believe anyone loved him.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized again. He just wanted Tom to leave him alone. He would feel better once that happened. Alex just wanted the pain to stop. Tom hadn't stopped with the abuse ever. Alex thought he was going to be stuck in this stupid apartment forever.

"I want Alex back," Izzie sobbed to Meredith. Meredith just continued to hug the pregnant doctor, hoping that would help. Izzie had been in to see Dr. Wyatt, but that hadn't helped much. The past nine days had been rough on Izzie, and everyone was surprised that she hadn't miscarried.

"They'll find him eventually," Meredith soothed, although she had her doubts. There was a slim chance that Alex was still alive. The police hadn't found any leads yet, and it was obvious that they were getting tired of looking.

"The twins will need their daddy," Izzie cried. She didn't want to be a single mother. Raising two babies on her own would be extremely hard.

"Just try to stay positive," Meredith encouraged. Cristina was going by and rolled her eyes. She had lost hope that Alex was alive. She was surprised that no body had been found yet. Cristina had expected the psycho to drop the body off somewhere.

"I can't," Izzie cried. There was nothing to stay positive about. Alex would probably never be found. Another one of her boyfriends was dead. She was a poison to relationships.

Alex began to cry. Nothing was going right except for the fact that Tom loved him. Alex just wanted to go home and sleep in his nice, comfortable bed.

"Be quiet," Tom yelled. His son never listened to him, and Alex would be punished more severely for that. He would learn his lesson eventually.

Alex just continued to cry out everything he had been feeling for the past nine days. He wondered how Tom had managed to kidnap him, but banished that thought. Tom loved him and he had to accept that.

Tom came out of the room angrily. "What did I tell you?" he screamed. He couldn't believe how much Alex was acting out right now.

"I'm sorry," Alex cried hysterically, but it was too late. Tom roughly grabbed his foot and broke three of his son's toes. Alex struggled not to scream, but everything hurt. Now he had broken toes to add to his list of injuries.

"Think before you act," Tom sing-songed. Alex was going to learn to pay attention to him. His wife had learned that too, before she got "sick" and took the coward's way out. That stupid woman had probably been faking being sick. She had convinced Alex of her "illness" however. He had paid for it when he found his mother in the bathtub in a pool of her own blood. Tom had come home to find his son in shock and holding his mother's hand.

"Please leave me alone," Alex pleaded. He just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that this hadn't happened. Tomorrow would be another thing, but sleeping gave him reprieve of the abuse. Alex dreamed about a life with Izzie and the twins, something he wouldn't get and didn't deserve.

"Be good," Tom warned. He returned to his bedroom and fell asleep quickly. It took Alex three agonizing hours to finally go to sleep.

"You need to stay calm," Meredith told Izzie the next morning. Izzie had been sent down to the emergenc y room for high blood pressure after passing out. It was still surprising that she hadn't miscarried, but that was a possibilty.

"I am calm," Izzie snapped. She was right. Her blood pressure had gone down since she had been admitted a few hours earlier.

"You are not that calm," Cristina pointed out. Izzie's blood pressure _had _gone down, but it was still a little high. That's why she and the twins were still being monitored.

"I need Alex back so my blood pressure can go down," Izzie cried. She knew that was impossible. All hope had deserted her. Nothing could ever make her happy again.

"That's impossible, Izzie. He'll be found eventually," Meredith lied. Her hope had been gone since the second day. She had been in to see Dr. Wyatt several times, and she had helped Meredith deal with those feelings.

"Shut up and go back to Derek," Izzie snapped. She was sick and tired of people hovering over her. It was starting to drive her up the wall.

"Do not yell at people or your blood pressure will only get worse," Bailey warned. She had decided to visit Izzie, hoping her blood pressure had gone back to normal.

"I'm probably going to miscarry anyway. Why does my blood pressure matter?" Izzie asked angrily. She didn't want to lose the babies, but stress caused miscarriages. She was completely stressed out right now, so that wasn't good for the twins.

Tom had gone out for the day, and Alex was happy. He had promised more pain, but at least Alex was alone. Tom had stupidly left his cell phone, which worked to Alex's advantage.

Alex barely managed to crawl over to the cell phone that was on the kitchen floor. With shaking fingers, he managed to dial 911. "911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

Alex nearly cried out of relief. "My name is Alex Karev. My father kidnapped me a few days ago. I don't know where I'm at," he sobbed. Maybe he would finally be found.

The operator sighed in relief. "We'll try to find you, Alex. There have been so many people looking for you. Where's your father at now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alex told her. He didn't even know how long Tom would be gone or how he would react once he found out Alex had called for help.

"Are you hurt?" the 911 operator asked. Alex Karev had been gone for nine days so he was bound to be hurt.

"Everywhere," Alex confessed. The pain didn't stop in any specific place.

"Alex, my name is Elizabeth. I'm going to stay on the line with you until we can find out where you're at," Elizabeth explained. She was extremely worried about Alex.

"I don't know when he's going to get back," Alex sobbed. Tom could walk through the door at any minute.

Elizabeth was afraid for the doctor. "We have your location now, Dr. Karev. Ambulances and the police should be there in five minutes. I wouldn't normally hang up, but I'm going to now. Are you going to be okay until everyone gets there?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "I will be," he sobbed, even though he wasn't sure. He was afraid that Tom was going to come back before the police and ambulance got there.

"I hope you'll be fine, Alex," Elizabeth told him. She reluctantly got off the line and hoped Alex got the help he so desperately needed.

Fifteen minutes later, the police burst through the door. Paramedics were right behind the police. Alex sobbed in happiness for the first time in days.

He had finally been rescued, and things could only improve from there. They wouldn't though, but nobody knew that.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything related to the show.

Warning: References to abuse and rape.

* * *

Alex had been in the hospital for four days, and Tom had been arrested. He was going to jail. He wouldn't be able to hurt Alex again.

"I want to go home," Alex begged. He was tired of being stuck in the hospital.

"You're staying until you heal," Callie told him. She had to set some broken bones, and Alex's doctors had agreed that he couldn't leave yet.

"Please," Alex pleaded, trying not to sob. He was sick and tired of crying. It was all he had been doing for days.

"Alex, the babies want their daddy to stay in the hospital and get better," Izzie tried. Using the babies worked really well.

"Fine," Alex said. He wasn't happy about it, but things had been screwed up ever since Rebecca anyway.

"I want you to see a therapist," Izzie told him, not knowing how he would react. Alex's moods constantly changed, just like her moods. Everyone around them was scared to be in the same room when they were together.

"I don't want to," Alex said. He didn't need therapy. Really.

"Dr. Wyatt will help you if you want to see her," Meredith explained. She was really helpful.

"I don't need help," Alex insisted. He was lying, but wasn't about to tell them that. He would get over this eventually.

"Don't push it," Bailey whispered to Izzie. She thought it would be a long time before Alex returned to normal, if he ever did.

"Stop talking about me," Alex snapped. He could hear them. Why did they care about him anyway? Only his father, crazy as he was, loved him.

"Sorry," Meredith apologized. She was just really worried about Alex.

"It's okay," Alex assured her. He wished the past few weeks hadn't happened. Maybe he could have been happy with Izzie and the twins.

"I'll see you later," Izzie told her boyfriend. She walked out of the room, Meredith and Bailey following her.

"Love you," Alex whispered before his eyes closed. He had been unable to stay awake for longer than an hour since his rescue.

"What are we going to do?" Izzie wondered later on. Cristina and Meredith shrugged. They had no idea how to help Alex.

"We should let him deal with it on his own for awhile," Callie said. She figured that Alex would eventually break, and need help.

"Is that a good idea?" Meredith questioned. She didn't want Alex to completely fall apart.

"It's okay," Callie assured them. She hoped the plan worked.

Alex had only slept for a little while, before the nightmares had woken him up. Why couldn't he get it out of his head? Why did Tom do this to him?

"I hate him," Alex whispered to no one in particular. His life had been okay before everything, despite the fact that he was always _DirtyBadWrong_. Now he was worse than that.

"It's okay to hate him," Derek assured him, coming into the room to check on Alex. Alex had suffered a head injury that he was slightly worried about.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Alex explained. Why was he telling Derek this? Spilling every little secret wasn't like him.

"That might not ever happen," Derek gently and reluctantly told him. Alex had been so traumatized upon his arrival to Seattle Grace that he had to be sedated.

"Why can't it?" Alex asked. He could just pretend that nothing had ever happened, and things could go back to normal.

"Because you can't ever forget what happened. You have to learn to move on," Derek explained.

"I hate myself," Alex muttered under his breath, hoping that Derek hadn't heard. He was out of luck, however.

"Alexander," warned Derek. He knew he was probably overstepping his bounds here, but Derek didn't care. Alex had plenty to live for, even though his life had taken a turn for the worst.

"Leave me alone," Alex shouted, immediately wishing he hadn't. He hurt all over and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I was just checking on you, Alex. Does your head still hurt?" Derek asked. Alex's concussion had been bad.

"The headache isn't as bad as it was yesterday," Alex admitted angrily. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone? He would be fine once he forgot about everything.

"That's good. I'll check in you later," Derek said. He walked out and thought about getting Alex as psych evaluation. Alex probably needed one right now.

The next morning, Alex didn't want to eat. He just wasn't hungry. "You need to gain energy," Izzie tried. She was so close to falling apart right now.

"I don't care," Alex snapped. He just wanted to go back to sleep so he didn't have to hurt anymore.

"Stop yelling at me," Izzie snapped back, struggling not to burst into sobs. Crying wouldn't help Alex.

"Stop yelling at me," Alex cried. This fight was getting way out of hand.

"Both of you calm down right now," Callie told them, coming into the room. Why couldn't those two just get along for once? Izzie knew Alex had been acting since his rescue.

"Sorry," Izzie apologized. She bolted out of the room and headed towards a closet. She sat down on the floor and began to cry. Why wasn't anything good happening anymore? Alex had stopped loving her and the twins would probably end up hating her.

Meredith followed Izzie into the closet. "Isobel Stevens, don't be such a coward!" she cried.

"You have no idea what I'm going through," Izzie sobbed. Why wasn't Meredith leaving her alone?

"Alex needs you right now and you're being selfish because you can't handle it," Meredith spat. She couldn't believe how Izzie was acting.

"I am trying to deal with this the best way I can," Izzie shot back. Everything was going wrong in her life.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Alex is traumatized by the fact that his father kidnapped him, beat him for days, and raped him! He needs you and he needs help!"

"You don't think I know that?" Izzie screamed. She had been having nightmares for days about what Alex must have gone through.

"You better think about your priorities," Meredith coldly told her. Alex wouldn't start to recover unless he had Izzie's full support.

"Stop telling me about my priorities. I am trying to help him, Meredith," Izzie cried. Why didn't Meredith understand that?

"Go in there and talk to him. Tell him how you feel," Meredith said. She helped Izzie stand up and pushed her to go to Alex's room.

Alex rolled his eyes when he saw Izzie. "What are you doing here, Iz?"

Izzie sniffled. "I want to help you, Alex. What happened to you was horrible and I don't want you to be damaged by this."

Alex sighed and decided to tell the truth. "No one can help me, Iz. I'm damaged and I always have been. Thanks for the effort, though."

Izzie shook her head. "You're not getting out of this that easy, Alex. You need help. I'm just trying to look out for you because I love you. You're my soul mate."

Alex struggled not to laugh hysterically. "Izzie, my own father screwed me up in every way possible. There's no way anyone loves me."

Izzie stared at him in shock. "Alex, there are people who love you. Being a victim of abuse isn't something that people don't love you for. I really think you need to see Dr. Wyatt or some other type of therapist."

Alex shook his head, but immediately regretted it. "There's something wrong with me. That's why my dad always hurt us," he explained.

Izzie nearly broke. "Alex, there is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with your father. You never did anything to deserve what happened to you."

Alex struggled not to cry. He didn't deserve to. Tom had taught him that. "There _is _something wrong with me. I was born wrong."

Izzie closed her eyes. "You need help, Baby. Please let me get an appointment for you with Dr. Wyatt," she pleaded.

He shook his head. "Leave me alone," he shouted. Why didn't Izzie understand what he was saying and break up with him?

His girlfriend began to cry. "I can't leave you alone, Alex. You won't drive me away. That isn't going to work this time."

"I hate you," Alex screamed. He was lying, but that was the only way to get Izzie to leave and break up with him.

"Stop trying to drive me away. It's not working," Izzie told him. She recognized the fact that Alex was trying to push her away.

"Please leave me alone," Alex begged. Why wasn't Izzie going away? She had obviously lied about loving him.

Izzie shook her head. "I can't leave you alone, Alex. It doesn't work like that."

"I'm sorry," Alex sobbed. He had no idea why he was apologizing.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Izzie told him. She didn't know how to help Alex, but he would definitely need it in the future.

"Can I just be alone for now?" Alex asked. He didn't want Izzie to see him cry like a baby again. It had been bad enough after the Rebecca fiasco.

She reluctantly nodded. "I love you, Alex. Don't forget that." Izzie turned around and went back to work. Alex would eventually agree to get help, but Izzie wasn't sure when.

Five hours later, Izzie returned to Alex's room. He was sleeping, but it was obvious that he was having a nightmare. "Wake up," she whispered. Alex moaned in pain and then gasped before opening his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to relive what had happened to him.

"I came to see how you were doing," Izzie explained. She didn't understand why Alex was acting this way. He was traumatized, but that didn't mean he had to push his friends away.

"I'm fine," Alex lied. He didn't want Izzie to worry about him.

"Alex, stop lying," Izzie scolded. She had to figure out a way to help Alex.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," Alex lied again. That would work on getting her to leave.

Izzie glared at him. "Alex, please get some help. I'm not leaving you. You need to deal with what happened to you."

"I don't need help to 'deal with it'. I'm fine. I'll get over this eventually," Alex snapped. Maybe he could believe that someday.

Izzie just gave him a look. "Alex, please do something. You _do _need this help. I need you to be there for me during my pregnancy."

Alex sighed. If he agreed to see Dr. Wyatt, maybe that would Izzie off his back. He wouldn't actually talk about anything to Dr. Wyatt, but going would make everyone think he was getting better. "I'll go," he told her.

Izzie smiled, but had a feeling something was off. "Thank you for agreeing to get help, Alex."

A week later, Alex was discharged from the hospital. He went up to Dr. Wyatt's office. Izzie was working and would drive them home later.

"Why do you think your father acted the way he did?" Dr. Wyatt asked Alex.

Alex shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dr. Wyatt sighed. "Then why are you here?" she questioned.

Alex shrugged again. "I only came because my girlfriend wouldn't leave me alone about getting help. I don't need help. I'm fine," he insisted.

"Of course you're fine. Your father raping you and beating you did absolutely nothing," Dr. Wyatt said. She figured that pushing Alex would lead to a breakdown.

He shrugged. "I'll get over it. I did before," he explained. He had pushed those feelings down, and that would have to happen again. Nobody should know that he was _DirtyBadWrong_.

Dr. Wyatt wrote down a note. "What was your childhood like, Alex? You were obviously abused then. Your mother killed yourself when you were little."

Alex rolled his eyes. He knew that Dr. Wyatt was only trying to get him to talk. "I'm not talking about it. No offense, Dr. Wyatt, but I don't need your help."

"No offense taken," Dr. Wyatt assured him. Alex Karev was turning out to be a difficult patient, but she had expected that.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why did my father do this to me and my mom?" Alex asked her. He never understood why Tom had done anything. It was Tom's fault that his mother ended up going through her bad patch.

Dr. Wyatt sighed. "He suffers from antisocial personality disorder. Your mother was bipolar, Alex. She was in and out of psychiatric hospitals before marrying your father. Your mother got worse after marrying Tom Karev. She was admitted to a psychiatric hospital when you were thirteen months old because of a miscarriage. Nothing that happened to you was your fault," she explained.

"Aren't I more at risk for mental illnesses because both my parents have one?" Alex asked, trying to deter Dr. Wyatt from the subject. She nodded.

"You show no sign of any mental illness, which is surprising. We need to talk about you," Dr. Wyatt stressed. She wanted Alex to start talking.

"I'm fine," Alex insisted. Why didn't anyone believe him about that?

"You are not fine. You need to talk about what happened," Dr. Wyatt pushed. Maybe she wouldn't get anywhere today, but she had to try.

Alex couldn't believe it. People were so stupid. He didn't need to talk about what happened. "I'm not saying anything about what happened because I'm fine," he said.

Dr. Wyatt hadn't meant anyone this stubborn since Meredith Grey had first shown up. "You can go for now, but I want you back here next week at the same time," she told him.

Alex reluctantly agreed to come back. He wouldn't talk about what happened, but at least Izzie was happy. He loved it when Izzie was happy.

"How have you been doing since last week?" Dr. Wyatt questioned. Meredith Grey had come in for a visit and told her that she had had a nightmare about Alex's ordeal with his father.

"I'm still the same," Alex told her. He was having nightmares, but was keeping them hidden from Izzie. She had enough to worry about because of her pregnancy with the twins.

Dr. Wyatt nodded. "Why don't you tell me about your childhood?"

Alex rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. "My father was abusive and I took care of my mother through her bad patch. She killed herself. The end."

Dr. Wyatt tried not to stare at him. He was blasé about everything that had happened to him. "Your mother went through a bad patch?" She hadn't heard of a bipolar person's moods being explained that way.

Alex nodded. "She needed me to help her. She couldn't do anything for herself. I left her alone to answer the phone. Mom killed herself. It was my fault."

"How is that your fault?" Dr. Wyatt questioned. It was obvious that Alex had a lot of guilt.

"Because I didn't watch her enough. The same thing happened with Rebecca," Alex explained. Why didn't she understand that?

After reluctantly talking with Dr. Wyatt about parts of his childhood, Alex said something that led to him being in therapy for years. "I'm _DirtyBadWrong _and nothing can ever fix me."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Wyatt asked. She was hoping for a breakthrough today, even though it was only Alex's second session.

Alex reluctantly began to explain. He had started on the path of healing.

TBC


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything else related to the show.

* * *

Izzie Stevens-Karev struggled not to laugh as Alex and Caleb continued their game of football. Caleb was somehow keeping the ball away from his father.

It had been fourteen years since Tom Karev had shown up and kidnapped Alex. He wasn't completely over what had happened to him during his childhood and those horrible nine days, but Alex was better than he ever had been. Luckily, Alex was still in therapy with Dr. Wyatt. She really helped him out.

"Mom, when do you think they'll stop playing?" asked one of the twins, Lorelei. Her full name was Lorelei Hope Stevens-Karev.

Izzie shrugged. "I'm not sure, Baby. Where's your siblings?" she asked.

Lorelei sighed. "Josh is playing games. Don't ask me where everyone else went," she told her father. Josh was her twin brother. He had been the youngest twin. His full name was Joshua Alexander Karev. Alex and Izzie had married three months after Lorelei and Josh's births.

Izzie laughed. "Do you boys want dinner soon?" she asked Alex and Caleb. Caleb nodded. While he was distracted, Alex grabbed the football and took off running. The ten year old bolted after Alex.

"Did you say something about dinner?" asked twelve year old Logan. She was hungry. The ultrasound had claimed that Logan was going to be a boy, but delivery had resulted in another daughter. Alex and Izzie had been shocked. They had bought boy things. They kept their original name of Logan because Izzie thought that the name was pretty for a girl. Her name would have been Logan Michael Stevens-Karev. Michael was changed to Michelle, but that was about it.

"We'll be eating soon," Izzie assured her. She and Alex had been two four year olds and a two year old when she had become pregnant with Caleb.

"Can I play with Daddy and Caleb?" asked six year old Melia. She had followed Logan out.

Izzie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Melia. You're too little to play with Daddy and Caleb," she explained. Lorelei and Josh had been eight, Logan had been six, and Caleb had been four when Melia Dominique Stevens-Karev arrived.

"Snack?" asked three year old Autumn. She had been sticking close to Izzie the entire time. Autumn Laci Stevens-Karev had been born after a thirty-two hour labor that had resulted in a c-section. Her arrival had coincided with the start of fall, so that's why she and Alex had chosen the name.

"You can have a snack," Izzie told her. Autumn smiled and tried to run into the house. Logan followed her younger sister.

The newest member of the family, eight month old Aidan Samuel Stevens-Karev, stirred in his stroller. He didn't wake up though. Aidan had been an unexpected surprise to Alex and Izzie. She had been forty upon becoming pregnant. The couple thought they were done having kids after Autumn.

"What are you thinking about?" Lorelei asked her mother. Hannah was coming for a visit later on, so maybe Izzie was worried about that. Izzie's oldest daughter was now twenty-five and engaged to her boyfriend.

"I'm thinking about what's happened since I met your dad," Izzie said. She wasn't lying. She had just been thinking about those horrible days that led up to Alex's kidnapping and what had occurred later.

"When's the baby coming?" asked Melia. Alex and Izzie's kids loved to ask questions. The Stevens-Karev kids had been dubbed "The kids that ask way too many questions."

Izzie smiled and rubbed her expanding stomach. She was five months pregnant with her and Alex's last child. Like Aidan, this pregnancy had been an unexpected surprise. Aidan had only been three months old when she got pregnant again. After learning of this pregnancy, Alex had voluntarily gone in for a vasectomy. He and Izzie didn't want to take anymore chances. This last baby, another girl, was their eighth child. Alex and Izzie never expected to have eight kids. Technically, this was Izzie's ninth child because of Hannah.

Alex and Izzie had never expected their big family, but they didn't regret. Having kids ranging in age from fourteen to eight months was a little weird, however.

"I love you," Alex informed his wife after he and Caleb finally stopped playing football.

Izzie smiled. "I love you too, Alex." She couldn't imagine life without this man.

"Stop being so mushy," Josh complained. No wonder his mother was knocked up again. His parents loved each way too much.

"I think it's cute," Lorelei told her brother. Her parents were so much in love that she wanted a relationship like theirs.

"You think everything they do is cute," Logan pointed out. Her sister had such a good personality that she sometimes everyone up the wall.

"Good point," Lorelei conceded. Logan was usually right about her.

"Do you have any names for the baby yet?" Caleb asked. He was curious to find out the name of his new baby sister.

Izzie nodded. She and Alex weren't going to reveal their name choice yet. Her name was going to be Keely Sophia Stevens-Karev. Everyone couldn't wait to meet the little girl.

Life was great for the Stevens-Karev. They didn't want it be any other way.

Alex Karev was forty-three and he was no longer _DirtyBadWrong_.

The End

* * *

I never intended for Alex and Izzie to have so many kids, but the epilogue took an unexpected turn.

I chose the name Logan for a girl because I think it's really pretty for a girl. I love it for a boy, but I think it would be a perfect name for a girl.

My next story will most likely be a Can't Buy Me Love/GA crossover. I just have to finish two WIPs first.


End file.
